


Seeking Arrangement

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF John, British Military, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, F/M, Humiliation kink, John-centric, Medical Kink, Military John, Military Kink, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Education, Sexual Experimentation, Sugar Daddy!John, Top John, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:52:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John H. Watson M.D. is the best skilled trauma surgeon in London. He's also the best Sugar Daddy anyone could ever wish they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by gayspookysherlock/gaybabysherlock's post about sugar daddy John who has been a recent star of my wanking materials.

You weren't in a terrible dire need of money, you were just plain curious about this part of sex-not that you've had any- what does it feel like having a Sugar Daddy, not just any Sugar Daddy. The careful process of elimation to find the best kind had been arduous but ulitmately worth it. Unlike the unfortunate kind your friends have found, you had gotten the gold mine.

And so here you were at the quaint little cafe were you were going to meet your Sugar Daddy. The man named, John H. Watson. A doctor and a soldier.

You grinned into the tea cup as you waited for the person who'll definitely enlighten you about carnal desires.

"Hello" 

Glancing upwards you smiled amicably at the person. The older man smiling at you kindly, not a hint of lust or anything untoward.

'Perfect' you thought, already adding a point to the mental tally.

"Please, take a seat" You gesture at the empty chair across you. Dr. John H. Watson was perfectly kind, gentle and above all an undercurrent of danger behind his excellent bedside manners.

You could feel yourself getting wet with just the idea of him being your Sugar Daddy.

 

John was excellent with his introductions, not to mention showed actual genuine interest about you and ever the gentle man never strayed his eyes on your subtly exposed breasts. You could not wait to be fucked by him. Finally after a long time of just talking, John invited you to his home. An actual house in London, tastefully decorated modernly.

You were expecting his hand on your back to fondle your arse, a very welcome gesture. However it just remained there, his other hand didn't even land on your thigh nor did he rub its insides suggestively. God you were so wet and ready to be fucked by him but why wasn't he doing anything. 

 

'What if this is a trap?' You wondered but John was being such a gentleman and really the cops were crappy actors not to mention none of his posture screamed faked. Also his hands does not lie.

 

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

 

John's question shook you out of your thoughts and you mulled it over. Thinking the best possible answer to ensure that this man would be your lover however led John to frown and once more calling out your attention.

'Patient' you thought subconsciously and added another tally to the score, however.

"It's all fine you know" He told you and you adorably cocked your head.

 

John's hand leaves your shoulder and you immediately frown at the lost of contact, he chuckles though and caresses your face.

"It's fine if you've never had one" He clarifies and you pout, "I know it's fine".

 

You answer and lean towards him, your breast being emphasized as you look at him coyly from under your lashes.

'Finally!'

John's hand lands on your thigh and he gently runs his hand on it, up and down each time getting closer and closer to the fringes of your knickers.

 

"You are quite aware of what this means right?" John asks nervously and you try to ease his worries.

"Yep! Even if I am inexperienced, I trust that you'll never do anything that I can't handle besides I've given you my explicit consent."

 

John leans closer to you and you close your eyes in anticipation of his mouth on yours. However the peck on your forehead surprises and puzzles you. He chuckles once more and pulls you against him. So you ended up straddling his lap, sitting on top of his crotch with your pussy only being separated by your thin and wet knickers.

You wonder if he feels the wetness.

 

The twinkle in his eyes tell you 'yes' and you give him a shy smile in return.

 

John's other hand which had been lounging on the back of the sofa found its way on your body, gently sliding up on your right side which made you quiver before ending up on your nape and coaxing you into locking lips with him. The moment you found your lips tasting John's you moan and your delightful army doctor does not hesitate to start you using his tongue.

Lost to the pleasure, you only came to your senses when John stops kissing you and whispers into your ear lowly," I'll teach you everything you need and want".

 

You felt your knickers getting damper. As you shivered with arousal.

"Yes, Daddy."


	2. Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all about preparations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the Sex Education Tag mislead you into thinking that John would go into details about why he's doing so and so then you're wrong. I don't even know if this has a plot or not...I mean Sugar Daddy! John really just makes me horny along with Martin Freeman.

'Oh dear god!' it was the only thought you could muster as John taught you about foreplay, something you wondered if it really had to go this long considering how wet your vagina was, 'could he not really just put it in?'.

John's calm collected voice was just as arousing as his two fingers were inside your folds, prodding it so wonderfully you knew you were leaking and not to mention how lewd you felt with your breasts dangling in front of your Daddy, who now and then placed kisses on them while he explained to you clinically why he was doing it. You were already shaking with want as your hands feebly clutched on his shoulders.

Letting out soft japanese porn worthy moans.

There were times that you also heard him letting out a breath, which makes you smile as you throw back your head just as John inserts a third finger and hits you just right and makes you moan.

John's right hand which had been supporting you and clutching your buttocks tightened its grip as you released your moan.

You could feel the shift in the air.

"Bed?"

"Yes, please." you answer breathlessly and John pulls you into a kiss, tongue and all while he fingers you and fondles your right breast. You moaned and push your behind to his large and calloused fingers.

"Now, now, be careful" John admonished as slowly takes out his fingers deep with in you and you whimpered at the lost of it.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt,love" he tells you lightly pecks you on your mouth.  You nod you understanding but still stay close to him, moving away from your Daddy seemed to much of a work and John sensed this so with grace and another kiss he carried you upstairs towards his room.

"Lovely girl" John murmured and you smile faintly. Mentally patting yourself at the back for securing such a wonderful lover. Oh! How you could not wait to have his surely thick cock inside you.

 

John's bed was huge and very much high quality. Something you were sure of considering how good it felt against your naked arse. You crawled to the center of the bed to give John more space to work with.

'Ah, he's still prisitine' You thought as you took notice that John's suit was still clear of any wrinkles.

"Well then, lie down and open wide." He told you and you did as he told, feeling embarrassment when you could smell the wetness of your pussy as you widened your legs,making it more open to cold air.

"Beautiful." John murmured and you felt the bed dip as he placed hsi weight on it, you shivered as you sensed him coming closer and closer. You felt his bulge pressing against your entrance and you let out a soft noise, "Ah, seeing you react like this,makes me harder." John gently runs over his palm on your thigh, before hiking it up on his arms and once more fingering you.

You let out a gasp as he entered 3 fingers all at once and started prodding your inside once more. He was humming while he, now and then, took out his fingers and licked off your juices on them before inserting all of it again.

'I could probably come just from this.' You thought as you moaned, body instictively seeking out pleasure. "D-daddy,"

 

John hummed, "ah, shall we established your safe word?"

 

"John."

 

John stops at his ministrations and you pout, his fingers being inside you were not enough.

"Yes?" He asks.

"It's my safeword, your name" You say shyly though it was a bit petulant. John smiles at you and leans over to kiss you, "My beautiful girl". 

 

"uuuu...how long before I can have your cock inside me, Daddy?" You ask looking at anything else but the sure loving face your Daddy had.

"I guess, you're more than prepared for it now." He says and you look at him through your eyelashes and smiled at him.

 

"Thank you, Daddy."

 This earns you another kiss and you smile into it. Oh how lucky you felt having such an excellent and good Daddy.


	3. Tip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The bigger, the better'

Being instructed to remove your clothes while only keeping your thigh high stockings was enough to make you think, not extensively anyway-being consumed with lust does that. You had of course known that it would inevitably lead to this, your Daddy's thick, long cock penetrating you.

'If his gait is to be believed' You thought, thinking back as you observed John leaving the room to get -presumably- condoms, his gait definitely leading you to the observation that he was in fact, despite his stature had a huge, thick and long cock that would definitely, if placed inside your mouth would reach the back of it and you wouldn't even reach the base of it.

'Oh God!' You shivered as you felt yourself leaked. 

There you were waiting for John to come back, wearing nothing but your thigh highs. Vagina leaking with come, and feebly trying to stop having an orgasm just from the thought of John's cock fucking your mouth roughly just as you liked it.

"I'm sorry I took long."

You looked up and felt your heart beat faster and you knew that your eyes had widened and you were most definitely blushing. Because there at the door way which gave a direct view of your Daddy's soft bed was John, naked as the day he was born. His cock most definitely standing at attention.

'...thick, huge, long. Perfect!' 

"Does my little girl want a taste of her Daddy's cock?"

And that snapped you out of your lust-induced daze. You had not realize that you had ended up crawling to the edge of the bed, mouth watering while keeping in contact with John's cock which in turn had made him harder and leaked a little pre-come. And John, oh sweet fucking John, best sugar daddy in the world was standing near to you, hard cock so close to your face.

"May I?" You asked looking up to John with a blushing face. 

 Having your dear Daddy smile at you made you blush even further, his hands guiding your head closer to the tip and you relished the warm, heavy feeling of your Daddy's hand behind your neck. Closing your eyes as you savoured the feeling of John's throbbing cock. Warm, thick and heavy against your tongue.

"That's it, slowly" He instructed you as you licked and slid your mouth to and fro around your Daddy's wonderful cock. You wondered if he would be fine with fucking your mouth later on before deciding that Daddy would have probably preferred that to happen later on. Soon enough you hollowed your cheeks to take in more of Daddy's cock, the tip already brushing with the back of your tongue.

"So good, love" You heard Daddy exclaim and you couldn't help but open your eyes and look at him as you suck his cock. "Such a quick learner" He praised you and you knew that the sheets became wetter because of it.

Picking up pace, soon enough you were able to reach the base and absolutely gagging, tears were already forming at the corner of your eyes and you could already feel come leaking from Daddy's cock.

Your hands were no longer gripping the edge of the bed but rather holding onto your Daddy's hip as he thrusted his cock onto your mouth, not roughly as you would have liked but it was still good.

"Daddy would like to come all over you" while he thrusted in and out of your mouth and you quickly gave him your consent and relish one last harsh thrust to your mouth before John took it out and came all over your face. His come splashing you into the face, some getting to your hair, some into your mouth though the majority was dripping from your breast and face.

"You look so erotic with Daddy's mess all over you" 

You leaned towards the gentle hand caressing your face and kiss in the inside of your Daddy's palm.

'Definitely lucky!' You thought and eagerly spread your legs when Daddy budged it over.

"It's time we pay special attention to you now, my lovely girl"

"Thank you, Daddy." Thanking him as he loomed over you, pinning you beneath him and devouring you with his loving and lustful gaze.

 


	4. Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's POV

It had seemed surreal, that a young and attractive girl had shown genuine interest with what he said. However now that he was seeing you for real, he really couldn't help but hope that this wasn't some joke.

 

The relief that flooded him when he saw you made him embarassed. And oh, God! Were you adorable, as a red-blooded british male he could not help but adore your shyness, how you look so lovely looking at him as if he was the most fascinating person in the world and not an ageing surgeon with PTSD.

 

Though he was still hesitant to place his hand behind your back so he had instead settled for your shoulder. It took a while before John became conscious of the warmth on his side, you were unconsciously pressing yourself at his side.

 

The short walk to his flat was filled with comfortable silence.

 

'Oh…she's nervous' he thought and decided to not come on to you quickly.

 

John wasn't quite sure how he had ended up with a lapful of an adorable lover, but between one moment and the next, he was already getting quite handsy with you. Undoing your blouse buttons one by one until it was showing your jiggling breasts, held by a black bra that John admired with both his eyes and hand.

Though you were quick to whine with the lost of his mouth on you, in quickly turned into a moan once he had slip his hands underneath your bra and played with your wonderfully erect nipples. Your knickers were so damp that it had made a stain on John's trousers. Not that either one of you noticed.

Soon the bra had been shoved up, and John's left hand on your nipple was replaced by his mouth, sucking and licking it while his left hand toyed with your clit. It took all of his self control to not take you there on his glass table,fucking you hard against it.

 

"Bed?" He asked, it had took you awhile before you answered and John felt himself smile. He was really grateful to whoever it was up there that made his path cross with you, a lovely girl who looked at him with so much affection.

 

Returning back to the room after getting condoms and lube, he had not been prepared how the sight of you, sitting primly in the middle of his bed without clothes except the black thigh highs that he told you to kept on, affected him greatly. Not only did he feel even more aroused, he had also felt a  surged in emotions when he saw the look on your eyes. Though the moment your eyes locked on his most definitely erect cock made him blush and even smirk a little.

Here was his darling little girl, so eager and interested in carnal desires. He had to admit that there was something vaguely enticing with the idea of teaching sexual acts to a very curious and eager virgin like his darling.

He had fought for control to not harshly fuck your mouth, consent and all that. Though the little pleased sound you made when he had lost a bit made him think of asking your thoughts on those. And then the sight of his come dripping on your face and into your huge breasts made his cock twitch in interest, with your mouth open and catching some of his load on your tongue. It was truly erotic.

 

Pinned beneath him, your body was wholly sensitive. Your reactions so utterly lost in pleasure with every touch and kiss he did to you. The lengthy foreplay was worth the reactions he was getting from you. The feel of your tightening heat around his cock as he slid in and out slowly but surely heating the wall before your womb. The sensation of his body sliding with yours still drenched with his come only served to fuel his arousal.

Every soft moan that you slip made him more eager to please you, to bring you to edge of pleasure that you'll end up ruined for other men.

The soft utterance of "Daddy", each word breaking as he kept on hitting your spot pleased him. Leaving telltale marks on your hips, waist, breasts, shoulders and neck each of it fueling your lust.

 

Multiple orgasms were had and John's come were thoroughly mixed with yours inside you. He had yet to pull out his dick, something that you were quite pleased to have. The sheets were drenced from various bodily fluids and both you and John were lying on the side, the heated sex slowly turning into a lazy one. He was fucking you sideways while peppering kisses on the junction of your neck and shoulder.

His left hand holding up your left leg as his cock slid in and out of your come-filled vagina.

"My beautiful lovely girl." He whispered to your ear. As he stilled and spent his load inside your womb just as you ended up with a dry orgasm.

"Daddy..." You said sleepily.

 

He chuckled and slid out of you to tuck both of yourselves under the sheets.

You whined at the lost of his heat but moreso about the fack that you felt bereft.

 

"Go to sleep...and maybe in the morning we just might go at it again" He whispered to your ear and pressed a light kiss on your lips. Feeling you smile, he took you into his arms and held on tight.

 

"Good night, Love".


	5. Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and further arrangements.

There was something novel with waking up and feeling warm ensconced beside someone. In your case it was John, your Sugar Daddy. The wonderful feeling of-

'Oh'

You felt yourself heat up considering that your Daddy's prick was definitely poking into your clit, which leaves you in quite a predicament. On one hand you'd like to remain and sleep longer with John, on the other hand you'd like to ride him despite having no knowledge of how to do it properly and safely.

'Well, I could just suck his dick...deep throath?' You considered the pros and cons of doing it. You were frowning and thinking so hard about what to do you'd missed the chance to see John waking up.

"A penny for your thoughts?"

"I want to deep throath you, and I also want to ride you but I also want to sleep with you more." You answered automatically despite the fact that your brain recognized John, just not the fact that he was the one  _asking_ the question.

Realizing this you quickly look up and found yourself staring at an equally red face.

"ah...that is..."

John coughed and you fidgeted.

"Well, I'd actually like to take all of that up but we need to talk further about this...arrangement."

You groaned and try to snuggle John, okay and maybe have a feel of his lovely,lovely dick while at it. Unfortunately John, was made of resilience and merely got up, stopping your arms and playfully smacking your arse. You moan and wiggle your butt.

"Get up now, Love." He says lovingly and you smile at him,not bothering on covering up as both of you headed to his large ensuite bathroom.

"Would we have sex here?" you asked before opening the shower and dousing you and John with hot water.

 

Though shower only ended up with mild groping which led to fingering and a quick hand job, you still counted it a success that John ended up fucking you against his bed once more, this time roughly. So different than the sweet and loving sex he gave you the first time.

"M-more, Dadd-ah!" 

The feeling of being man handled and being fucked roughly brought you to ecstasy, his vice grip on your hips would surely bruise not that you would care. Having his dick in and out of you roughly and feeling him come inside was enough to dull any sense of pain you felt. Which also left you properly sated for the time being. 

"Such a good girl," John said lovingly as he gave you a filthy kiss that left you wanting more. Even if the feeling of his semen dripping down your ass hole and vagina was utter bliss, You still felt horny.

"Anything for Daddy~" You happily sing-songed even though you were feeling a bit sleepy.

 

"Now then shall we talk about what this arrangement would entail?" 

"Yes, please." You answered politely, genuine politeness because there is a part of you that wants your Daddy to fuck you against this table, because really John could be a bit dense, standing over there wearing pyjymas that hung low on his hips that showed off his muscular body despite his age and, 'Oh God! I really, want to suck him off!'

Because John is the perfect person who would definitely cater to your wide array of fantasies and not in the least be repulsed or take advatage of it and only having his shirt on, really fuels your horny and imaginative mind. Like being fucked against his dining table and used like a cum dump. FUCK.

'Mind on the topic, mind on the topic.' You repeated in your mind like a mantra. 

"Then, I would like for you to write down your kinks and what you'd want to explore..." John, JOHN said because right now he is most definitely not your Daddy right now. 

and, 'OH, FUCK,FUCK,FUCK! SHUT UP YOU HORNY LITTLE BRAIN!!'

"Okay," you mumbled, embarrassed because John had given you kinks you didn't even know you had.

"In exchange, I'd give you a list I'm comfortable at that way we won't have unpleasant surprises."

"Okay, Is there a deadline for this?" You asked.

"Whenever you're satisfied with your list."

And oh! isn't that telling, how utterly sure your Daddy is about his likes and dislikes when it comes to sex? You couldn't hide the pleased grin from him. Once more you felt smug about giving this seemingly dull man a chance.

'Thank God for my insticts!'

"Thank you, John."

A sweet kiss to even sweeten the deal.

 

 

"So let me get this straight, you actually hooked up with someone and they became your sugar daddy, had fantastic first time sex, had another round the morning after, and now writing a contract about the arrangement?" Your friend, Reilly said completely flabbergasted at what you did.

"Oh shut up, you flamingo!" You moaned cursing being so gullible at times, 'Not that I mind considering...'

"Oh dear God! That is gross!" He said and throwed a tissue at your direction, giving him a glare before you went back to staring at the paper John, John! gave you, face breaking out in a smile as you remembered the last heated make out session you had to John which you were quite willing to end up in something more, preferrably wall sex but that was neither here nor there.

"I swear to God that I hope you get out of this ridiculous honeymoon phase."

"That's blasphemous, Reilly." You retorted.

He snorted and answered, "Being gay is a sin so let's just add blasphemy to my list then, shall we?"

"Ya flaming gay! The throne is mine!" You answered and waved him off as he left for another meeting.

'Boy toy #2 probably.' You thought and shrugged it off.

 

Two drinks and three snacks later you were no closer on writing anything because despite what you believed in, there is still a part of you that is embarrassed on having so many kinks and equally distrustful of the situation because this was just too good to be true. Like 1 in 1000000 chance in life time luck lottery for you to have John not when he was so experience and could have someone his age who probably wasn't a bit sociopathic like you. 

You sighed and decided to pay the bill already and head back to the flat you shared with your close friends.

'Maybe, they'd be helpful enough to me.' You thought and hoped for the best.

 

 

John's POV

 

When you had declined his offer of dropping you off back to your flat he was a bit disappointed and maybe a bit hurt, it had felt as if he was being ungrateful but the quick peck on his lips after a heated make-out session on his front door was enough to reassure him that you actually preferred to not be drove to your flat. John couldn't help but let out a sigh at the thought of you coming back to him and smiled fondly at memory of you being so eager to learn.

He went back to his living room and booted up his laptop to start making The List.

Putting things that were triggering for his PTSD and some things he wasn't comfortable with and of course things he'd like to explore with you when his mobile alerted him of a text message.

 

_Dinner?_

_xxSarah_

 

John didn't see the harm in going out with Sarah considering their good rapport with each other and it would be nice to have a friend to hang out with. He sent her a quick yes and went back to writing The List.

He checked onto his account on the site and made a few edits on his profile and saw that you were logged in as well, he chuckled and decided to chat you up.

 

_JWatson: hello, darling :)_

_QValmont: Hello, John._

He smiled at your formality now knowing that you were not being cold just very polite.

_JWatson: what are you doing right now?_

 

It took you a while to answer however he decided that you were probably just once more thinking about the best way to answer it.

 

_QValmont: working on the list_

_QValmont:...Daddy_

_QValmont: um was that right?_

 

"Silly, baby girl." John said to himself fondly looking at your shyness.

 

_JWatson: You don't have to call me, 'Daddy' unless you want to, it's fine to call me, John or any endearment really._

_QValmont: okay...dear :)_

 

He giggled and called you love. By the time lunch time rolled over he was quite tempted to invite you to lunch and maybe dinner and a sleepover though he was having doubts as he did not want to seem controlling that and the fact that he was quite sure you needed a bit of space considering that was how you usually were whenever something emotional happened to both of you in the chat, and he was quite sure that having first time sex with him was emotional for you, nerves and all of it.

Basically it all boiled down to John wanting to keep you and maybe this arrangement could move into something more.

 

 

  


You smiled now that you were quite finished with the list, which had quite a lot of things you were curious about and less of the things you didn't like., you decided to recheck it just in case you had spelling errors or things to add to either of its part.

_Things I'd like to explore_

  1. _Car sex_
  2. _Bondage_
  3. _Role play_
  4. _Medical Kink_
  5. _Military Kink_
  6. _Semi-Public Sex_
  7. _Wall Sex_
  8. _Sensory Deprivation_
  9. _Rough Sex_
  10. _Bathtub Sex_
  11. _Pet play_
  12. _Breath Play_
  13. _Praise Kink_
  14. _Humiliation Kink_
  15. _Toys_



  _Things I'm not comfortable exploring_

  1. _Knife play_
  2. _Blood kink_
  3. _Caning_



_  
_

You happily messaged John about it and eagerly waited for his reply all the while imagining how he'd teach you about everything you were curious about.

_  
_

_JWatson: Good girl._  


_  
_

Happy with the praise you had replied back with,

  


_QValmont: Thank you._ _xx_

  


You ended the chat and decided to spend the rest of the day resting and lounging about in your shared flat while your friends were out.

'Oh well, their absence helped.' You thought and closed your eyes.


End file.
